In modern enterprises, there is generally a large amount of enterprise information data of various kinds, especially for devices, pipelines and/or instruments. For example, with respect to a device, there is a device label and/or a device specification. Therefore, the enterprise information data should be indexed to be managed. Rack server, as one kind of enterprise information data, has been widely used in production and living of various fields and industries. Currently, multiple server baseboards are arranged on the rack server via slots. Thus, after the server baseboard is inserted into the rack of the rack server, a human operator such as a rack server manager has to number the information data of the server baseboard to manage the server baseboard. At present, it is required to bind the position information of each server baseboard on the rack server and an information data index to manage the information data of the server baseboards on the rack server. After the server baseboard is inserted into the rack server, a human operator needs to manually obtain the position information of the server baseboard. As such, the traditional manual way of managing the server information data is inconvenient and inefficient.